Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage
by Litany Riddle
Summary: Slash VoldemortxHarry, viol, PWP. Lors d'une attaque de Poudlard, Harry se retrouve coincé dans les toilettes avec Voldemort. OS pour Yume Chan.


**Disclamer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc, etc... seule l'histoire est à moi.

**Warning** : Viol, yaoi, NC-17, deathfic, déconseillée aux âmes sensibles et à Dalou.

**Notes de l'auteur** : Yume Chan, c'est rien que pour toi ! Mais franchement, comme lieu, tu aurais pu trouver autre chose que des toilettes...

* * *

**Dans les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.**

Une attaque à Poudlard juste pendant le ball d'Hallowen. Décidement, cette fête représentait toujours les moments les plus cruciaux de sa vie, se dit Harry.

Enfin pour l'instant, ça avait plutôt l'air de sa dernière fête d'Hallowen, vu qu'il n'avait plus de baguette magique et qu'il était enfermé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde avec un Voldemort qui exultait de l'avoir enfin sous la main. D'ailleurs il s'apprétait à en finir joyeusement avec lui et brandissait sa baguette avec un immense sourire de jubilation assez effrayant. On aurait même dit qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir sa joie : quand il prononça le premier mot de l'incantation mortelle, il le fit en chantonnant.

Mais avant que l'éclair vert ne sorte de la baguette magique, Mimi Geignarde fonça sur Voldemort et le traversa de part en part en hurlant :

-JEDUSORT ! CE SONT LES TOILETTES DES FILLES ! Bien sûr, toi, Harry chéri tu as le droit de rester, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil coquin à transformer Rocco Sifredi en iceberg.

Harry profita de l'effet de surprise et se jeta sur Voldemort en lui décochant un grand coup de poing. Sa baguette fit un vol planné et atterit dans une cuvette de toilette. Mimi s'approcha de la cuvette et plongea dedans en provoquant un gros siphon qui aspira la baguette. Avant de disparaître, la voix moqueuse du fantôme résonna dans la pièce :

-Quel dommage, les garçons ! Vous êtes coincés dans mes toilettes... Peut-être pour l'éternité ! ajouta-t-elle en partant dans un grand rire sinistre qui s'estompa à mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les canalisations.

Il se passa un petit moment pendant lequel Harry et Voldemort se regardèrent sans rien faire, trop surpris par ce qui venait de leur arriver.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait eu autant de chance. Heureusement que Voldemort avait récupéré sa jeunesse, sinon Mimi ne serait peut-être pas intervenue.

Le mage noir ne semblait pas avoir changé depuis cinquante ans : grand, beau, la peau très claire et les cheveux noirs. Le jeune sorcier avait du mal à penser qu'il y a un an à peine il ressemblait à un cadavre serpentesque.

Tom (j'ai le droit de l'appeler Tom ? Yume préfère). Tom fut le premier à faire un geste. il essuya le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre infèrieure d'un revers de main et du même geste projeta un robinet métallique à la tête du jeune homme qui l'évita de peu.

"Je crois qu'il essaye de m'exploser la boîte crânienne", remarqua Harry.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre comme des chiens enragés et roulèrent sur le sol. Ils se frappèrent, se griffèrent et se mordirent avec toute la haine qu'ils ressentaient depuis des années. Au bout de longues minutes de lutte acharnée, Tom réussi à prendre le dessus et maintint Harry plaqué contre le carrelage humide. Le jeune homme gigotait comme un beau diable pour se libérer mais Tom était allongé de tout son poids sur lui et lui tenait fermement les poignets. Il semblait prendre un plaisir sadique à le sentir se débattre sous lui. Une lueur de concupiscence passa dans ses yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent sur une rangée de dents éblouissantes. Harry prit peur et se débattit de plus belle mais Tom l'assoma à moitié d'un coup de tête et l'embrassa agressivement.

Harry n'opposa aucune résistance tellement il était sidéré : ce n'etait pas tous les jours que son pire ennemi lui roulait une pelle !

La langue de Tom lui fouillait la bouche avec violence. Harry avait l'impression qu'il cherchait à lui atteindre les amydales. Néanmoins sa température corporelle augmenta rapidement quand Tom se mit à lui sucer la langue d'une façon très suggestive. Le mage noir ne s'arrêta que par manque de souffle et contempla Harry avec satisfaction. Tous deux étaient essoufflés et couverts de sueur, le jeune homme le regardait avec un air de parfait abruti, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte. Il était complètement choqué, voire légèrement traumatisé.

Tom se mit ensuite à frotter langoureusement son bassin contre celui de Harry. Le jeune homme pouvait sentir son sexe en érection se presser contre le sien à travers les étoffes. Une vague de chaleur envahit ses reins et ses joues. La lueur de sadisme dans les yeux de Tom alors qu'il se mouvait sur lui avec la sensualité d'un chat lui faisait peur et en même temps l'excitait à un point qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

-ça te plaît, Harry Potter ? demanda Tom d'une voix très sensuelle.

Le cerveau de Harry mit quelques secondes à analyser la question et quand il réalisa la position dans laquelle il était, il se remit à paniquer et tenta à nouveau de se dégager.

-Pas du tout ! Lâchez-moi espèce de brute !

-Tu m'excite à bouger comme ça, Harry, lui dit Tom. Continue.

Harry se calma aussitôt. Il se retrouvait encore plus essoufflé et épuisé qu'avant, et il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Son cerveau lui lançait des signaux d'alerte en permanence et il était plus perdu qu'un Papou à New-York.

Tom l'embrassa encore mais cette fois Harry ne le laissa pas le fouiller aussi facilement. Ses lèvres et sa langue luttaient fougeusement contre celles de Tom, mais c'était si agréable que cette lutte se transforma en un véritable baiser et Harry ne s'aperçut pas que la main du mage noir se glissait entre eux. Soudain Tom lui mordit la lèvre et au même moment empoigna son sexe à travers sa robe de sorcier. Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mais aussi de plaisir.

-MAIS VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT FELE ! Hurla le jeune homme en essayant de se relever, mais en vain.

Un éclair dangereux passa dans les yeux du mage noir, mais il n'en tint apparement pas compte.

-Oh, je sens très bien que ça te plaît, dit-il en accentuant ses caresses sur le membre érigé du jeune homme. Tu n'es plus du tout un gamin, je pourrais faire des choses intéressantes avec toi avant de te tuer...

Harry devint rouge pivoine et se cambra involontairement contre la main de Voldemort. Celui-ci la retira brusquement et retroussa la robe de sorcier de Harry.

-ARRETEZ ! ESPECE DE PERVERS ! VIEUX SERPENT VICIEUX! s'ecria Harry en se débattant comme un beau diable.

Il ruait, gigotait frénétiquement en tous sens, essayait de frapper Tom avec ses jambes sans parvenir à la déloger, et le mage noir eut beaucoup de mal à remonter sa robe et celle du jeune homme. Heureusement pour lui que dans la tradition sorcière on ne portait rien dessous, sinon il aurait eu plus de difficultés vu qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher les mains de Harry sans reçevoir des coups de poings. Il était à présent très en colère et son expression disait qu'il ne souhaitait plus s'amuser. Il cherchait à taton l'intimité de Harry mais le jeune homme était si terrorisé qu'il n'arrêtait pas de hurler des appels à l'aide à vous casser les tympans et de se tordre dans tous les sens pour échapper à la prise de son tortionnaire.

Cela avait l'air d'exciter encore plus Voldemort mais aussi de l'exaspérer.

-LACHEZ-MOI ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! AU SECOURS !!!

-Harry, dit le mage noir d'une voix agacée. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'égosiller, mon chou, tu sais très bien que personne ne viendra te sauver alors sois gentil, ferme-la et écarte les jambes.

Sur le coup ces paroles choquèrent tellement Harry qu'il cessa un instant de se tortiller et regarda Tom avec de grands yeux remplis d'effroi. Voldemort en profita alors pour se positionner contre son entrée et le pénétra sans aucune douceur. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur à s'en arracher la gorge. Il se débattit si violemment et si désespérement qu'il déstabilisa Voldemort et faillit le renverser. Celui-ci se retira alors complètement, très énervé, le saisit par les épaules et lui frappa la tête si fort contre le carrelage que Harry crut qu'elle avait éclaté.

-Maintenant tu te calmes ! Essaye plutôt de te détendre, ça pourrait devenir agréable, dit-il avec un rictus sinistre.

Il reprit ses occupations sans plus se soucier de Harry et le jeune homme fondit en sanglots. Il n'essayait même plus de lutter et bougeait le moins possible. Il se sentait faible, minable.

Voldemort allait et venait en lui avec lenteur, comme pour profiter du moindre contact avec son corps magnifique. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et se mordait les lèvres ; il savourait le jeune homme et tout son plaisir se reflétait sur son visage. Harry était révulsé. Voldemort prenait son pied en le violant alors que lui avait la tête qui l'élançait fortement et l'impression qu'on l'écartelait à partir de l'anus. Son bassin tremblait sans qu'il puisse rien y faire et chaque mouvement de Voldemort faisait frotter son corps contre le carrelage humide et glacé. Rien au monde ne pouvait être aussi désagréable, même un Doloris, se dit-il, éceuré, rempli d'une répulsion si violente que son estomac se tordait.

Pourtant quelque chose prenait de plus en plus de place à mesure que la douleur refluait ; peut-être parce que Voldemort n'était pas brutal. Il en profitait, prenait tout son temps, et le corps de Harry parvint à s'habituer à sa présence. Au fur et à mesure, il se rendit compte avec beaucoup de honte qu'il éprouvait du plaisir quand le sexe de Voldemort tapait à un certain endroit ; et même beaucoup de plaisir. Chaque va et vient le laissait fou de délice et un peu plus excité. Il se mit à bouger pour se rapprocher de ce qui lui faisait tant de bien et inconsciemment il se retrouva agrippé désespérement à Voldemort, à gémir comme un malade, puis à crier son plaisir alors que leurs mouvements se faisaient plus forts et plus rapides. Ils se rapprochaient ensemble de l'extase et leur rythme devenait bestial à mesure qu'ils perdaient conscience de toute existence à part celle de leur deux corps réunis vers l'assouvissement.

Et puis soudain ce fut l'explosion : tous les sièges des toilettes se détachèrent en même temps dans un vacarme infernal, les canalisations éclatèrent et la voix de Mimi hurla par dessus tout :

-SORTEZ DE MES TOILETTES ESPECES DE VOYEURS !!!

Harry eut l'impression que son coeur avait perforé sa poitrine et était allé se coller violemment au plafond : Hermione et le professeur Rogue se tenaient à la porte, l'air hébété.

Tom se retira sans douceur et bondit derrière les lavabos en évitant un sortilège.

-_Ouvre-toi_ ! Siffla-t-il en fourchelang.

Harry se retrouva très surpris, frustré, et sans plus savoir où il en était. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, deux éclairs de stupéfiction frappèrent la jeune fille et le professeur dans le dos et ils s'écroulèrent face contre terre.

-HERMIONE !

Plusieurs mangemorts entrèrent et Harry prit peur pour la jeune fille.

-S'il vous plaît, supplia-t-il en s'adressant à Voldemort qui parlait avec ses mangemorts. Ne leur faites pas de mal !

Celui-ci le regarda avec mépris.

-Tu me prends pour qui ? Mère Théresa ? Tuez la fille est emmenez le traître dans mes cachots, je m'occuperai de lui moi-même, ordonna-t-il aux mangemorts.

-NON ! Par pitié, ne... NOOOOOOONNN ! S'exclama Harry alors qu'un éclair vert frappait Hermione.

Il se précipita sur elle et la retourna. Ses grand yeux noisettes étaient ouverts, elle ne respirait plus. Il se mis à pleurer sans bruit, en la serrant contre lui.

-Mione, ma petite Mione...

Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, un immense trou s'était formé à la place de son coeur, et sa tête bourdonnait. Il ne pouvait pas encore croire que Hermione, sa meilleur amie, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, était morte. Il espérait qu'elle se réveille d'un instant à l'autre...

Tom l'attrapa soudain et le traîna vers l'entrée de la chambre des secrets. Harry se laissa faire sans protester, trop choqué pour réagir. Le mage noir le poussa dedans et Harry se retrouva dans le long tuyau visqueux, puis atterit sur le sol recouvert d'ossements de petite créatures. Il pleurait toujours quand Voldemort le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras pour transplanner.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande chambre décorée à l'ancienne et Voldemort jeta un Harry sanglotant sur le lit comme un paquet. Il agita sa baguette, et leurs vêtements disparurent.

-On avait quelque chose à finir, tous les deux... dit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

A partir de ce moment là, Harry ne se souvint que du corps de Voldemort dans le sien, de leurs mouvements sensuels au milieu des draps de satin vert et du plaisir extraordinaire qu'il cria pendant de longs instants en atteignant la jouissance, de cette sensation de plénitude qui s'en suivit... juste avant qu'un éclair de lumière verte ne le frappe en plein coeur.

**Fin.

* * *

**

**L'auteur** : J'arrive pas à croire que c'est Moi qui ais écrit ça... Quelqu'un connaitrait un exorciste ? Bon, si vous êtes encore là, laissez-moi une review.

**Yume-chan05 **: nyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, vive la happy end XD, détrompez-vous j'aime Harry (vu que toutes mes fics sont basées sur lui) y a juste dans les deux derniers tomes d'Harry Potter qu'il devient con quand même ! se prend un avada d'Harry.

Pour en revenir à la fic : Litany j'ai adoré !!! fufu sourire sadique, J'aurais honte à la place de Harry ! Prendre son pied alors que sa best friend c'est faite tuer sous ses yeux !

Comme ça j'aurais pu choisir un autre lieu ? C'est très bien les toilettes ! c'est bien t'as repris l'idée de tout faire exploser XD (je rigole en tapant là XD). Moi, je les aime bien mes toilettes lol !

Mimi : SE SONT MES TOILETTES PETITE PERVERSE !!!!!!!!!

Oups….oui, ses toilettes. En tout cas j'ai adoré et j'ai bien rigolé lol (le comportement de ry-chan). Et attention, si l'un de vous critique ma Litany, je me ramène avec Voldy (voldy hein, pas tom). Merci beaucoup Lila !!! kissu


End file.
